simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Categoria:Episódios da 2ª temporada
Os Simpsons Segunda Temporada Sinopse A segunda temporada de Os Simpsons foi transmitida entre 11 de outubro de 1990 e 11 de julho de 1991, contendo 22 episódios e começando com o episódio “Bart Gets an F” ("A Prova Final"). Outro episódio, "Blood Feud" ("Dívida de sangue") foi transmitido durante o Verão, após o final oficial da temporada. Os produtores eram Matt Groening, James L. Brooks, e Sam Simon, que também tinham sido produtores da temporada anterior. A BOX da segunda temporada foi lançada em 6 de agosto de 2002 na Região 1, em 8 de Julho de 2002 na Região 2, e em Setembro do mesmo ano na Região 4. O episódio "Homer vs. Lisa and the 8th Commandment" ("Homer Contra Lisa e o 8º Mandamento") ganhou um Prêmio Emmy para a categoria “Melhor Programa de Animação” (Para Programas com Duração Inferior a 1 Hora), e foi também nomeado na categoria “Melhor Mixagem de Som Para uma Série de Comédia ou Especial”. Desenvolvimento "Two Cars in Every Garage and Three Eyes on Every Fish" ("Peixe de Três Olhos") foi o primeiro episódio produzido para a temporada, mas "Bart Gets an F" ("A Prova Final") foi transmitido primeiro porque Bart era bastante popular na altura e os produtores queriam estrear com um episódio relacionado a Bart.1 A segunda temporada estreou a nova abertura da série, que fora encurtada 15 segundos da sua duração original, que era de 1 minuto e 30 segundos. A abertura da primeira temporada mostrava Bart roubando um sinal de paragem de ônibus; a nova abertura mostrava ele andando de skate e passando por vários personagens que já haviam sido apresentados durante a temporada anterior. Na segunda temporada houve três versões diferentes da abertura: uma versão mais longa, de 1 minuto e 15 segundos, uma versão de 45 segundos e uma de 25 segundos. Isto deu aos editores do programas uma maior margem de manobra.2 Foi nesta temporada que apareceram vários personagens habituais, incluindo o Prefeito Quimby, Kang e Kodos, Maude Flanders, Bill e Marty, Dr. Hibbert, Roger Meyer, Sideshow Mel, Lionel Hutz, Dr. Nick Riviera, Advogado de Cabelo Azul, Rainer Wolfcastle, Troy McClure, Zelador Willie, Hans Moleman, Professor Frink e Comic Book Guy. Audiências Devido ao sucesso da série, durante o Verão de 1990, a Fox decidiu mudar os horários de The Simpsons, na esperança de conseguir maiores audiências para as séries Beverly Hills, 90210 e Babes, que se sucederiam ao programa. O programa seria mudado das 20h aos Domingos para o mesmo horário às Quintas, quando competiria com The Cosby Show da NBC, o programa mais visto do ano na altura. Muitos dos produtores, incluindo James L. Brooks, eram contra a mudança de horário pois o programa estava no top 10 sendo transmitido aos Domingos, e eles acharam que a troca iria destruir suas audiências. Durante todo o Verão de 1990, foram publicadas várias estórias sobre a suposta rivalidade "Bill vs. Bart".5 Na época, a NBC tinha 208 emissoras, enquanto que a Fox tinha apenas 133.6 "Bart Gets an F" ("A Prova Final") foi o primeiro episódio a ser transmitido contra The Cosby Show e teve uma média de 18,4 de audiência e 29% da audiência total. Nas médias semanais, perdia por pouco para The Cosby Show, que tinha 18,5 de audiência. No entanto, aproximadamente 33,6 milhões de telespectadores viram o episódio, tornando-o no programa mais visto em número de espectadores. Na altura, foi o episódio mais assistido na história da Fox. Na semana seguinte, "Simpson and Delilah" ("Simpson e Dalila") teve 16,2 de audiência e 25% de share enquanto Cosby Show continuou mantendo seus 18,5 de audiência. Mas, em número de espectadores, The Simpsons ganhou de novo com 29,9 milhões. Na semana seguinte, "Treehouse of Horror" ("A Casa da Árvore dos Horrores") caiu nas audiências, terminando em 24º lugar. Segundo os números de audiências, os novos episódios de The Cosby Show venceram sempre The Simpsons durante a segunda temporada, e a série acabou saindo do top 10. "Three Men and a Comic Book" ("Três Homens e um Gibi") foi a única exceção, terminando em 23º nas médias semanais enquanto que a reprise de Cosby terminou em 26º. No final da temporada, Cosby sagrou-se como o quinto programa mais visto da televisão enquanto The Simpsons ficou em 38º. The Simpsons só bateria The Cosby Show em audiência na terceira temporada, com o episódio "Homer at the Bat" ("Homer Batedor"). O programa permaneceu às Quintas até à sexta temporada. en:Category:Season 2